


Blazblue OC Ideas Updated

by Metalocelot98



Series: Blazblue OC Profiles [1]
Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalocelot98/pseuds/Metalocelot98
Summary: This is something some friends and mine came up with and decided to post for the hell of it.





	Blazblue OC Ideas Updated

Name: Jaykaka

Alias: Shadow Kaka

Species: Human

Affiliation: Kaka Clan

Sex: Male

Age: 15

Status: Alive

Appearance: Wears a black skintight armor-like leather hoodie that has make-shift cat ears, a large red zipper shaped like a cat paw and a mask that covers his mouth meant to resemble the kaka's toothy smile but in a V shape, black skintight armor-like leather pants, black armor-like leather combat boots outfitted with 3 razor sharp metallic claws on the toe end of the boots on each boot, black armor-like leather gloves with red paw prints on the palms, metallic spikes on the knuckles and the finger tips extending into 2 inch long metallic claws, black leather belt made to resemble a kaka's tail, red leather leg warmers similar to Taokaka's except they stop at his ankles. 

Skin Tone: Tan

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Occupation: Bounty Hunter

Known Relationships: Taokaka (Adopted Older Sister) Mother (Deceased) Father (Unknown) Chachakaka (Adopted older sister and trainer) Feykaka (Lover) Maykaka (Daughter)

Personality: Laid back, friendly, serious (when fighting)

Drive: Blitz Edge- A barrage of heavy punches and kicks capable of breaking solid stone in a fast bullet speed like barrage.

Likes: Sushi, cats, napping, playing with his "big sister".

Dislikes: Dogs, being told he isn't a kaka, insults directed at kakas

Other: Loves to pull harmless pranks on the older kakas. He also has no problem playing with kitten kakas much to their amusement. He loves Taokaka like a sister do to the fact that when he was adopted into the Kaka Clan she often looked after him. He refuses to bring harm to anyone who doesn't have a bounty on his or her head unless they are dangerous. His armor is made from generally several different types of animals and has paper thin sheets of flexible metal sewn in between the layers of leather so as to provide protection and not hinder movement. His mask design was based off of one of his sister's facial expressions. He has been in the clan since birth do to the fact his mother wandered into the village while sick and gave birth to him some time later. Hates being reminded of the fact he isn't a kaka seeing it as an insult to say he doesn't belong with them. Taokaka has a habit of calling him baby brother. He earned his nickname for both his exceptional stealth and the fact that his outfit is mostly black. Taokaka helped him make his outfit. He considers the Kaka clan his family. Jaykaka often wears his hood up, but the mask lowered even when surrounded by his "brothers and sisters." The majority of his training is from Chachakaka whom he claims "gives him the goosebumps with her presence" due to her training being aggressive and the fact she can be downright terrifying when she wants to be so he is technically afraid of one of his "sisters." Has a crippling fear of dogs. The kitten kakas refer to his weaponized gloves and boots as bunker busters do to his powerful attacks and the devastating damage that the spikes and claws deliver upon impact. Found Feykaka being attacked by "ruffians" and jumped in to save her. When he first met Feykaka he told her she was "the prettiest kaka he ever met" by accident. Even though he killed the infamous bio-wolf and collected the bounty on his head he did so out of anger and spite for what the bio-weapon did to Feykaka's friends and family. Uses the money from the bounty to buy food for the village. Dated Feykaka for 6 years before marrying her. He absolutely adores his daughter.

Theme: I can't wait (Metal Revision by Paul Udarov)


End file.
